


My Treasure, My Dragon

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Marking, Dragon Steve, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Large Cock, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mild Hurt/Comfort, More of a Tail job really, Porn with Feelings, Protective Steve Rogers, Rescue, Rutting, Soul Bond, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: It's in Steve's blood, the need to protect what's his, especially the crown jewel of his hoard. He always takes it hard when Tony gets hurt in battle. Or worse, outside of battle.Luckily Tony knows just how to make it better.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 44
Kudos: 313





	My Treasure, My Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I wrote Monsterfucking. Sky's the limit at this point folks. My next fic will be the last Kinktober prompt for this year and I'm actually really excited about wrapping this whole thing up, so I'll try to get it done by tomorrow. Thank you very much for reading and hopefully I'll see you in the next one! Have a nice day! <3
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 30: Monsterfucking

Tony woke up in a room full of strangers, tied to a chair with a camera in his face, and his first thought was _Oh my god_ – "You are so fucked."

A fist cracked his head to the side, making him hiss as he almost toppled off the chair. Tony licked along his teeth, spitting out a mouthful of blood as a grinned. "Wow. Now you're _really_ fucked."

"Silence!" The next punch made his head snap back, his nose stinging something fierce. The masked man, who Tony spontaneously dubbed Grumpy, leaned right in his face until Tony could just barely make out the blue eyes behind his ski mask. What a dumbass. “Keep quiet or it'll be goodnight for you, princess.”

Tony couldn't resist. “Prince Charming, is that you? I've been waiting for my true love's ki–“

The punch to his temple echoed hollowly in his ears, his head reeling so much that he lost the plot for a couple of seconds. By the time his eyes focused again a different guy in a mask and padded jacket had stepped forward, holding up a dirty whiteboard. Tony named him Lumpy.

"You will read out this message," Lumpy said and Tony rolled his eyes, ignoring how it made his temples throb with pain.

"What, you wanna make home tapes? I'm not gonna sing for you, uncle John."

He turned his head in time with the next punch, but couldn't avoid the kick in the stomach. He grunted, sucking in air through clenched teeth when Grumpy gripped his hair and pulled his head back up, his stinky breath hitting Tony's face.

"Be good and we won't have to hurt you, princess."

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Seriously, is that a kink or something? Cause I gotta tell you, it's not doing it for me."

He fully expected another punch but instead Grumpy grinned, showing his teeth through the mask.

"I'll break you apart piece by piece. And I'll enjoy it."

Grumpy's hand drifted down to Tony's neck, stroking it far too gently, and Tony had to fight the urge to flinch as his pulse skyrocketed. Grumpy obviously felt it because his grin widened, eyes burning with malice.

"Oh, does that scare you?" His hand drifted lower, right over the arc reactor and down to Tony's waistband. Tony struggled to keep his breathing even. "Better behave or I'll break you for anyone else, pretty boy."

Tony smirked through clenched teeth. "At least buy me dinner first, _princess_."

Grumpy's eyes flashed, fist reeling back, but Lumpy caught it before he could let it fly.

"There's no need for that," Lumpy said and Grumpy looked like he wanted to protest before he nodded and stepped back. Tony scoffed.

"Oh, so you're just a bitch, huh? Do you bark when big boss tells you to?"

Grumpy sneered. "My bite's a lot bigger than my bark, princes–"

"Okay, stop. I'm losing braincells listening to you." Tony turned to Lumpy, wincing when the motion made his head throb. Fuck, that really hurt. "You got a watch on you? What time is it?"

"Time for you to read our message," Lumpy said and Tony groaned.

"Fuck. Are all of you this clever? I can't deal with these comebacks."

“Silence!”

Tony smirked. “I thought you wanted me to read your shit. Make up your fucking mind.”

He could practically hear Grumpy grinding his teeth as Lumpy sighed, motioning at something behind him. Tony barely suppressed a flinch when someone reached around him, slinging a piece of cloth over his face to gag him with a very loose knot. Whoever it was had really thick fingers. Tony named him Clumpy.

“If you won't cooperate you'll just have to look pretty for the camera,” Lumpy said lazily, holding up a hand. “Rolling in five, four, three, tw–“

A loud bang cut him off, followed by a shockwave that rocked the building so hard that dust rained down from the ceiling.

“What the –“ Lumpy's face went a very interesting shade of pale when an earth-shattering roar echoed through the empty corridors. Tony spit out his gag, grinning so hard his cheeks hurt.

“That would be my boyfriend,” he said casually as Grumpy and Clumpy slowly backed away from the door while Lumpy seemed to be frozen in place. Tony was pretty sure he was pissing his pants. “He sounds mad. You should run.”

“Fuck!” Grumpy shouted, raising his gun and pointing it at Tony. Idiot. “What the fuck did you do?”

“Put that thing down.” Tony smirked, rubbing his fingers over the subdermal implant in his thumb that these amateurs had been too stupid to detect. “He's not gonna be too happy with you if he finds me dead.”

“We gotta get out of here,” Clumpy shouted, clearly the smartest of the bunch, and ran for the door –

Which exploded inwards. Tony turned his head away as bits of plaster and concrete rained down around him, followed by a familiar face, storm-blue eyes glinting at him through the darkness.

“Hey there, lover,” Tony said, the pain in his temples finally catching up to him now that he was safe. He closed his eyes and barely caught the tail end of Lumpy's pleading before the screaming started.

Tony slept.

The first thing he felt was soft. Tony sighed, burrowing deeper into the welcoming warmth that seemed to surround him on all sides. His head throbbed something fierce but as soon as he thought it a gentle pressure on his temples made the pain melt away, leaving behind a lazy sort of pleasure. It took him a long moment to make sense of his surroundings but when he finally opened his eyes and only saw silvery blue there was no mistaking where he was.

“Go back to sleep,” Steve rumbled and the deep timbre of his voice made Tony shiver head to toe, their bond singing in the air between them. It wasn't hard to tell why. Steve was practically vibrating with tension where Tony was pressed against his belly, covered by one of his wings. It was almost overwhelming.

“You okay?” Tony asked sleepily and Steve snorted, puffing out a breath that felt hot on Tony's skin.

“You're here. They can't hurt you anymore.” His words were dripping with possession and Tony couldn't quite suppress a small moan as Steve's voice resonated in his bones. He wasn't always as receptive to Steve's dragon aura as other humans, but when Steve got like this? Boy howdy, did he feel it.

“Did you kill them?” Tony asked and Steve growled, the spikes on the sides of his neck standing up.

“They took you, Tony. You're _mine_.”

Tony didn't protest when Steve pulled him even closer, his split tongue dancing lightly over the side of his face. They'd fought the first time Steve had implied that he owned Tony, a horrible screaming match that ended with Tony storming out of the room with a resounding “Fuck you.” He'd found Steve later, his huge head buried under a nest of blankets that apparently smelled like him, and Tony had felt so bad that he'd apologized and let Steve explain what he meant by it.

Steve saw the people he loved as treasure, something he possessed and hoarded just as fiercely as his gold and jewels. But ownership didn't mean possession in the human sense. It didn't mean that Steve had power over him or that he wanted to own Tony for a specific purpose. To Steve it was something unconditional, a promise to keep Tony safe and protected, to guard him and never let anything harm him. Which was why he always took it so hard when Tony got hurt in battle. Or worse, outside of battle.

Luckily Tony knew just how to make it better.

“Hey, I'm here. I'm yours,” he said and Steve growled, craning his neck to push his giant head right into Tony's lap. Tony laughed. “You're like a giant cat sometimes, you know that?”

Steve huffed an affronted noise that only made Tony laugh harder. “I am _not_. A _cat_.”

“Yeah, yeah, you're real big and scary.” Tony reached up to stroke his fingers over the tiny scales right above Steve's eyes, smiling when it got him a small rumble in return. “Not purring at all. Nope.”

Steve opened one eye to glare at him, his tail coming up wrap around Tony's waist and pull him flat on his back as Steve laid his head down right on the arc reactor. Tony's heart always melted a little at the gesture, at Steve protecting the most vulnerable part of him. “Sleep. You're still healing.”

“I've slept plenty.” Steve kept staring at him evenly until Tony rolled his eyes, settling back against the mountain of pillows. “Okay, fine. I'll try.”

“Thank you,” Steve said in his most guttural voice and Tony felt it spark something deep inside him, a curl of heat at the base of his spine. That voice combined with the heavy aura of Steve's protection all around him...

Yeah, that was pretty hot.

Tony shifted a little on the bed, trying to go back to sleep, but his body had other ideas, focussing on the way he could feel Steve's muscles contract and expand as he breathed, his heart beat more powerful than a jet engine against Tony's thigh. He squirmed, trying to shift Steve's muscled neck off his crotch –

But Steve just pushed him back down with a claw, keeping his talons carefully out of the way. “Sleep.”

“I'm trying,” Tony protested but Steve just glared at him until Tony admitted defeat, closing his eyes and settling back against the cushion. Steve's pleased rumble vibrated from his lips all the way down his throat –

And right against Tony's cock.

Tony sucked in a breath and Steve's eyes snapped open, nostrils widening as he lifted his head and stared at Tony's crotch. When he looked up again his eyes burned blue, a familiar fire that made Tony's heart pick up speed.

“Do you have need of me, my treasure?”

Tony couldn't suppress a laugh at the old-timey phrasing. “Fuck, why do you always –“ He gasped, trying not to thrust against Steve's snout when he leaned down and nuzzled his cock through his pants, tongue flicking out against the fabric. “Oh fuck –“

“Language,” Steve grumbled and Tony laughed breathlessly.

“You're one to talk, old spice.”

“Sharing pleasures has been a tradition of my people for centuries,” Steve said somberly, but Tony caught the mischievous glint in his eyes. “Honor me with your lust, my treasure.”

“Fuck, okay, you win, just stop saying it like tha– _ah!”_ Tony arched up off the bed when Steve slid his head up his chest, his muscled neck dragging sinfully over Tony's cock. He startled a little when Steve nudged his cheek, but raised his head obligingly so Steve could wrap his neck around him like a scarf, his snout coming to rest on Tony's shoulder.

“How can I make you happy?” Steve asked quietly and Tony shivered, reaching up to hold on to Steve's snout as his other arm went behind his head, propping him up so he could watch Steve's tail slither up to his crotch.

"Touch me."

Steve's tongue darted out against Tony's hand, flicking lightly over his fingers. "I already am."

"Your _tail_. On my _cock_ ," Tony said a little testily and Steve chuckled, his whole body shaking with the motion.

"Your wish is my command."

Tony was about to retort when he suddenly felt the soft scales of Steve's tail slithering into his pants and rubbing along the underside of his cock. He closed his eyes, mouth dropping open as Steve enveloped him, his ring muscles undulating in that way nothing Tony knew could imitate, like dozens of individual pressure points squeezing in an incomprehensible rhythm. He was instantly rock hard, his cock throbbing in time with the way Steve's tail squeezed him around the base, pulling it out through his open fly.

"You're very pent up today," Steve said, his tongue darting out to taste Tony's hand every few seconds. Tony knew Steve's sense of smell was better than any lie detector test and some days it made him want to scream in frustration, but for this it really came in handy. "Do you want me to indulge you?"

Tony was tempted to say no, to make Steve keep him on edge for as long as he could stand it. But his body still felt a little sore and he really _could_ use some sleep... "Yes. Plea–"

He gasped, throwing his head back when Steve immediately sped up, just the right friction to make Tony's stomach coil tight and - fuck – oh _fuck_ –

Tony came with a shout, arching off the pillows to thrust up into Steve's grip, his cock jerking so hard he could feel it in his toes. It was over before he knew it and his entire body felt like liquid rubber as he came down, practically melting into the sheets.

"You enjoyed that very much, my treasure," Steve said with a pleased undertone and Tony glared at him.

"You cheated,” he slurred, shaking his fist at him. “Stupid fuck'n... hoodoo dragon magic."

Steve chuckled, nuzzling Tony's neck before he brought his head down and licked the first string of come off his stomach. Tony shivered, patting Steve's head as the dragon licked him clean, carefully not touching his cock. He could feel Steve's wings fluttering restlessly above him and a look down at Steve's underbelly confirmed his suspicion. Tony smiled.

"Okay. Your turn."

Steve frowned at him, pushing Tony back into the sheets. "No. You need to rest."

"Oh, come on. I can tell you're horny." Tony bumped his knees against the scales on Steve's stomach, grinning when it made Steve shudder. The skin on Steve's underside was just thin enough that he could feel it when people touched him there. It was a regular headache for Tony to try and convince him to wear armor in battle, but Steve always complained about the mobility, no matter how flexible a material Tony used.

"You don't have to," Steve said and Tony smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I want to though."

Steve sighed, a noise so deep it sounded like the echo from inside a tunnel, as he unwound his neck from around Tony's and gave him a stern look.

"You'll tell me if it hurts," he said and Tony smiled, patting the sides of Steve's front legs.

"Yeah. I promise."

Steve nodded, taking a deep breath before he pushed himself up on his front legs, revealing his sensitive belly. His cock was already sliding out of its sheathe and Tony sat up to help it along, rubbing his hands firmly over the scales just below the gap.

Steve groaned, his neck bending down to lick at the slit, coaxing it even further open until his cock was bared down to the whites of its base. His cock was enormous, bigger than the length of Tony's arms, and the tip was already ruddy with blood, a deep red that faded down into the more muted colors of his sheathe.

When they first bonded Tony had been a little disappointed that Steve would never be able to fuck him without ripping him in half, but their size difference had presented an awful lot of creative alternatives. There were so many ways they could get each other off that Tony never even missed his old sex life anymore.

"Touch me," Steve rumbled deep in his throat and Tony grinned, bringing his hands up to rub just the tip of Steve's cock in between. Steve growled, holding carefully still as Tony followed the shape of him down to the base, stretching his arms so he could reach it while the tip of Steve's cock rested on his shoulder.

“Want me to make it tight for you?” he asked and Steve made a deep noise, somewhere between a chuff and a grunt, before he leaned down to lick at Tony's cheeks.

“Use your legs, please.”

Tony grinned. “Sure. Whatever you want.”

It took a moment for Tony to untangle himself from the sheets and tug his pants off, hiking his tank top up for good measure. Steve watched him with burning blue eyes, his cock standing straight up from its sheathe until Tony grabbed it and tugged it towards him so he could wrap his legs around it, holding it steady with his hands. Steve growled low in his throat, falling forward until his claws were digging into the bedding either side of Tony's head, probably ripping the mattress. Tony couldn't care less.

“Is this okay? Or are you still too sensitive?” Steve asked, looking down at where Tony's cock was nestled against the underside of Steve's and Tony smirked.

“Sure am. Let's go.”

Steve snorted, shaking his huge head before he pushed himself up, getting his hind legs under him for better leverage. Tony felt his breathing hitch in anticipation.

“Ready?” Steve asked and Tony nodded, wrapping his arms around Steve's cock head as he crossed his ankles, squeezing down tight. He smirked when the pressure made Steve's cock twitch, a low groan tearing from his throat.

“Get going, grandpa. I don't have all day.”

Steve huffed, shifting back as his spine bowed in an inhuman arch, head twisting around until he was looking at his own cock, his head resting on Tony's shoulder. It still amazed Tony sometimes, just how goddamn flexible Steve was.

He was so caught up in the visual that he flailed in surprise when Steve suddenly moved, remembering belatedly to push his feet against Steve's hips so he could brace himself as Steve pushed his cock through the circle of his arms and legs. Steve's cock was so soft compared to the rest of his body, smooth and slick as it glided over Tony's skin, right along the length of Tony's cock. He moaned at the sudden friction and Steve echoed him, settling into a firm rhythm that made Tony's toes curl.

It only took a few thrusts for the glide to turn smooth as Steve's cock rubbed its fluids all over him, leaving trails of slick on his skin. Not that Tony minded. He loved how wet Steve's cock got when he actually pulled it out of its sheathe, a rare treat for both of them most days. Steve could come just fine with it still inside and he often preferred it that way, safe and protected. But when he let himself go... fuck, there was nothing like getting his hands on Steve's cock.

Steve's throat vibrated against Tony's shoulder with every thrust, a subvocal rumble that Tony's ears couldn't pick up on. He could certainly feel it though, the increased tension in the air as Steve's aura swelled, telling every dragon in the vicinity that this here was _his_ and his alone. Warmth rushed through Tony's body as Steve's growl resonated deep within him, touching the bond that connected them, warm and thrumming and _alive_ –

He was barely aware that he was getting hard again until he was already there, his cock throbbing with every pass of Steve's gigantic dick over his skin, absolutely perfect because Steve knew just how to make it feel good –

“Let me,” Steve groaned, tongue flicking against the corners of Tony's mouth. “My treasure, let me make you happy...”

Tony closed his eyes, concentrating on that familiar heat inside him, and felt an overwhelming joy, Steve's love and trust all wrapped up in his own, hopelessly entangled, _one_.

“Steve,” he groaned and Steve abruptly sped up, making Tony's head spin at the perfect pressure. “Oh fuck, Steve, I'm gonna –“

“Together,” Steve hissed through clenched teeth and Tony nodded frantically, turning his head so they were pressed cheek to cheek, sharing the same air.

The heat in his gut clenched tighter with every thrust until he felt like he was boiling inside, his cock like a line of fire against Steve's as his hips stuttered up into the feeling –

“Now,” Steve said and something inside Tony gave way to the tide, sweeping him up in a haze of pleasure that stole his breath away. His cock throbbed so hard that it seemed to echo through his body, wave after wave of heat pulsing through his veins. He tried to keep his arms and legs tight through it all as Steve sped up, grabbing Tony's hips to hold him close until –

Steve roared, his wings spreading up and out as he came, thick splashes of come covering Tony's chest and shoulders as Steve kept rutting against him, riding it out with a satisfied groan.

Tony held his breath, keeping his head out of the way so he wouldn't choke on Steve's come, but a couple thrusts later Steve was done, the tension melting from his body as his head fell back against Tony's shoulder. Tony watched as Steve's cock went limp before it shrunk back into its sheathe, leaving a glistening trail all the way down Tony's body. It should've probably been gross to be so completely covered in come.

Tony fucking loved it.

“Thank you,” Steve breathed right in his ear and Tony grinned, letting Steve lap his own mess off Tony's chest.

“My pleasure. Literally.”

Steve shoved him with his snout and Tony laughed, sitting up and grimacing at the state of the bed.

“Ugh. We probably shouldn't sleep in this.”

Steve's eyes went wide before he practically jumped off the bed, shaking out his wings and giving Tony a stern look. “I'll run you a bath. Wait here.”

Tony waited. After a couple seconds of Steve just standing there and staring at him he sighed, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

“You want me to come with you?”

“Please,” Steve said desperately before Tony even finished the sentence and Tony laughed, hoisting himself out of bed with Steve's help.

“You know that no one's gonna find me here if you leave for two seconds, right?”

Steve's face looked a little pained as he nodded, giving Tony an embarrassed smile. “I do know that. Logically. It's just –“

“Yeah, yeah. Mother bear mode engaged. I get it.” Tony watched as Steve poked his head into the bathroom before he guided Tony inside with his tail, grappling with the tab for a few seconds to start a hot bath for him. Tony snorted. “I could do that myself, you know? With my actual human hands?”

“Indulge me,” Steve said, leaning close so he could nuzzle Tony's neck. “You make me so happy, my treasure. Let me make you happy too.”

Tony smiled, pulling Steve back so he could press a kiss to his nose, letting him lick behind his ear in return.

“Don't worry. You already are.”


End file.
